


Things Never Concluded (And Half Erased) [podfic]

by rumblestrip (ballpoint)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/rumblestrip
Summary: In a hotel bar in Tokyo, a lonely actor and a damaged, disillusioned, former F1 driver meet and try not to fall in love.Inspired by the movie Lost In Translation - the fic loosely follows the plot of the movie.





	Things Never Concluded (And Half Erased) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things Never Concluded (And Half-Erased)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059753) by [lost_decade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_decade/pseuds/lost_decade). 



> Thanks to lost_decade for permission to podfic! 
> 
> As set: writer's fic is flocked, so this entry is flocked. Thank you! 
> 
> **Podfic technical bits:** None. This is a straight read.

**Links**

**Dropbox**

mp3 file [ 47.7 MB : run time 62mins] go [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4ztjnsnygieqiqe/Things%20Never%20Concluded%20%28And%20Half%20Erased%29%202.0.mp3?dl=0) for mp3

mb4 file [ 29.9 MB : run time 62 mins] go[ here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/go4g977fp74dk3v/01%20Things%20Never%20Concluded%20%28And%20Half%20Erased%29%202.0.m4b?dl=0) for mp4

 

**Media fire**

mp3 file [ 47.7 MB: run time 62 mins] [mp3 back up here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5uvh61qo3to2ga0/Things_Never_Concluded_%2528And_Half_Erased%2529_2.0.mp3/file)

mb4 file [ 29.9 MB : run time 62 mins] [mp4 back up here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tq4ta4scbm70q8a/01_Things_Never_Concluded_%2528And_Half_Erased%2529_2.0.m4b/file)

 

If links are dodgy, tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the second podfic I did, but I didn't like the effort (and didn't post the first version). It's been redone and posted (that's the explaination for the 2.0 behind the title). I'm happier with this effort so I can move on.


End file.
